The Demon Whom No One Loved
by EelKat
Summary: Sesshomaru is injured, Rin must find help. Set after Kagura abducted and Kohaku tried to kill Rin, but before the appearance of The Band of Seven. IN PROGRESS! 9 CHAPTERS PLANNED.
1. Chapter 1: The Burning Village

* * *

_**Based On: **__InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Disclaimer**__: I am a fan of InuYasha. I do not own this manga/anime or it's characters._

_**Spoilers: **__none_

_**POV: **__Rin_

_**Character Appearances: **__Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, others, Ginkotsu mentioned/not seen  
_

_**Summary**__: Sesshomaru is injured, Rin must find help._

_**Author's Notes: **__Set after Kagura abducted and Kohaku tried to kill Rin, but before the appearance of The Band of Seven. No idea how many chapters this will be. Enjoy! EK_

* * *

**The Demon Whom No One Loved**

**Chapter One:**

**The Burning Village**

The explosion ripped through the village. Clouds of black smoke filled the air. The village had been the home of many weapon smiths. Samurai often came here to buy weapons. Lately they had come here seeking the new fangled invention: the rifle. With demand for rifles growing, more and more weapon smiths began building them. Nearly every house in the village had a store of gun powder. It seemed logical. The villagers all wanted in on this business venture, but most had not the means or ability to build weapons. Gun powder on the other hand was quite simple to make once they had learned how, and the samurai needed to keep buying it after they had purchased the rifles. The villagers had big dreams of the wealth that would soon be theirs. Rin stood on the hill and watched in horror as those dreams went up in smoke. She knew nothing of the dreams of the villagers, nor did she know anything about guns and explosives. The only thing Rin knew was that her Lord had only moments earlier gone down into that village, sensing that Kohaku was there.

Rin stood beside Ah and Un and watched and waited. She heard a loud clattering noise in the valley. It was the sound of Ginkotsu leaving the village. Just one more village blown up in his path of destruction. The little girl had no way of knowing this though. Explosion after explosion went off throughout the village as the chain reaction of the first explosion, set other houses on fire. In a matter of minutes every house that had stored gunpowder in it was now engulfed in flames as was every other house in the village. Rin watched as the fires continued to burn throughout the rest of the day.

The moon was rising over head. The flames in the village below were dieing down and wefts of black smoke swirled up high into the sky above. Rin sat beside Ah and Un, still watching and waiting, but now worrying as well. Her Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken had yet to return. They had been gone all day. Lord Sesshomaru had instructed her to wait here, and she was waiting here as patiently as could be expected of an eight year old girl, but it was boring waiting here on this hill, where there were no flowers for her to pick, only craggy rock outcroppings. Besides being bored, however, she was becoming increasingly worried.

"I wonder what happened to the village?" she said to Ah and Un. From here she could see the roof tops of the village hidden in the trees in the valley below, but she could not clearly see into the village. She could remember it though. They had walked through it earlier that morning. It was than that her Lord had sensed Kohaku's presence and took Rin out of the village and hid her on this cliff. He had than returned to the village, with Jaken scampering after him. But now, Rin could see nothing but black smoke. Both the roof tops and the trees were hidden beneath it. Her Lord had left for longer spaces of time than this, but the explosions had scared her and now all that black smoke was worrying her, and Rin found that she could wait on this cliff no longer.

Ah-Un landed just outside of the village. Rin jumped from his back and looked around. This was nothing like the village she had seen earlier. This morning it had been bright and clean and neat. People had been happy. The villagers talking and laughing with one another as they worked. Now it was black and messy. The buildings lay in ruble heaps, the black smoke drifting up from the remains. The people who had been so alive and happy, now lay dead in the streets. Rin shuddered at such destruction. Had her Lord done this to the village? She did not doubt that he could, though, she also did not think that he would.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. Her voice echoed through the village. No one answered her call. "Master Jaken!"

The village was silent. No dogs barking. No people talking. No chickens clacking. No songbirds singing. Everything was dead. Only the sound of the last few fires crackling, could be heard. Rin walked forward into the village. Ah-Un followed. Rin continued to call out for her Lord and her Master, but her voice only echoed through the dead streets. It was like reliving a nightmare. Rin had seen this kind of destruction before. First on the day her family was killed and than again on the day the wolf demons attacked. Two times before everything she knew and everyone she loved had vanished in a matter of minutes. This village was like reliving a memory that she had tried so hard to forget. Suddenly she saw something up ahead.

"Master Jaken!" she called out as she ran forward. The tiny green toad lay on the ground not moving. Rin scooped him up in her arms. "Master Jaken! Are you alright?"

Jaken opened his yellow froggy eyes and looked up at Rin. "I'm not dead?" he asked.

"No, Master Jaken. Rin and Ah-Un have found you, but what happened? Where is Lord Sesshomaru? I can not find him."

Jaken looked around, he was too weak to try to get up, but a wild panicked look grew across his face. "I don't know." The last thing he could remember was a strange sound coming from overhead, followed by a massive explosion.

* * *

_Author's End Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. So, tell me, what's your take on this? What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? I try to keep my characters in character with the originals, I hope I succeeded. I'm trying to keep the events in this story in keeping with the events of the manga/anime. Did you see any mistakes I missed, O.O let me know so I can go back and fix them! Think this needs another chapter, a sequel, or a prequel, let me know and I'll think about adding more. Please review and leave a comment to share your views!_

_Thanks millions!_

_EK_

_huggles to all my fans_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Wounded Demon

* * *

_**Based On: **__InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Disclaimer**__: I am a fan of InuYasha. I do not own this manga/anime or it's characters._

_**Spoilers: **__none_

_**POV: **__Rin_

_**Character Appearances: **__Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken_

_**Summary**__: Sesshomaru is injured, Rin must find help._

_**Author's Notes: **__Set after Kagura abducted and Kohaku tried to kill Rin, but before the appearance of The Band of Seven. Enjoy! EK_

* * *

**The Demon Whom No One Loved**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Wounded Demon**

Rin looked around. If Jaken was here, than Sesshomaru couldn't be too far away, not if they had been together. _Or maybe the explosion didn't hurt him and he left after Kohaku? Yes, that's it. My Lord Sesshomaru has already left, I should go back and look after Master Jaken. _Rin was about to leave when she saw a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked. He was half buried in the ruble of a fallen house, but sure enough it was Lord Sesshomaru. She ran too him and quickly began pulling away the boards. He was unconscious and bleeding, but alive.

"JAKEN!" Rin started to run back towards the little toad. "Master Jaken, come quick. Lord Sesshomaru is hurt."

At hearing her scream, Jaken was already on his feet and running towards her, in spite of his pain. The thought that Sesshomaru was injured, made Jaken forget his body hurt to much for him to sit up, let alone run.

"Oh dear . . . oh dear . . ." Jaken was too panicked to think of any thing to say. He had never seen his Lord injured like this before. Surly he would heal on his own rather quickly, like all demons do. But than again, Jaken could not be certain of that. He wasn't like other demons. Jaken had always known that. What is the reason no one could hurt his Lord was not because they could not injure him, but because he put a barrier around himself to protect him from harm. What if he couldn't heal himself and had to use extra care to not get injured. Jaken's mind was racing, and becoming increasing more panicked at each passing thought. "Oh dear . . . oh dear . . . oh dear . . ."

"What do we do, Master Jaken?"

"Rin! Take Ah-Un and go get help," he commanded. "I'll stay with our Lord."

Rin nodded and silently started to head back for Ah-Un.

"Go quickly girl! Don't waste any time!" he called to her as Ah-Un flew off.

Rin had no idea where to find help, but she remembered that when she was little and had fallen from a tree and hurt herself, that it was her brother who had come to her aid. "I know!" she exclaimed happily, "Ah-Un, take me to InuYasha."

* * *

_Author's End Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. So, tell me, what's your take on this? What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? I try to keep my characters in character with the originals, I hope I succeeded. I'm trying to keep the events in this story in keeping with the events of the manga/anime. Did you see any mistakes I missed, O.O let me know so I can go back and fix them! Think this needs another chapter, a sequel, or a prequel, let me know and I'll think about adding more. Please review and leave a comment to share your views!_

_Thanks millions!_

_EK_

_huggles to all my fans_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: InuYasha

* * *

_**Based On: **__InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Disclaimer**__: I am a fan of InuYasha. I do not own this manga/anime or it's characters._

_**Spoilers: **__none_

_**POV: **__Rin_

_**Character Appearances: **__Rin, InuYasha, Ah-Un_

_**Summary**__: Sesshomaru is injured, Rin must find help._

_**Author's Notes: **__Set after Kagura abducted and Kohaku tried to kill Rin, but before the appearance of The Band of Seven. This chapter is rated T for InuYasha's mouth. Enjoy! EK_

* * *

**The Demon Whom No One Loved**

**Chapter Three:**

**InuYasha**

Ah-Un landed a ways outside of the village. Rin jumped from his back and looked around. The sun was just coming up, so most humans were still asleep at this hour. InuYasha was a demon, Rin knew this because she had heard Lord Sesshomaru call him his brother. InuYasha would be awake already. This was Rin's belief and the thoughts she was going on, though she was not certain how to go about finding him. Rin had told Ahu-Un to take her to InuYasha and this is where he had chosen to take her to, so this must be where InuYasha was.

Rin was about to enter the village, when she heard a noise coming from the other direction. She turned to see InuYasha coming towards her. He did not look to happy to see her. InuYasha had been waiting by the Bone Eater's Well for Kagome to return, but he had fallen asleep and had been out there all night. Kagome was not back yet, and he knew she would not return while it was still dark out, so he was on his way back to Kaede's house to check on the others. Seeing Rin and Ahu-Un up ahead did not make him happy, it meant that Sesshomaru was around. InuYasha was ready to fight.

"InuYasha!" Rin called out, as she ran up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he looked around for any signs of Sesshomaru. He could not smell him, so he didn't think Sesshomaru was close by, but still, you never knew. One couldn't be too careful around that bastard, he was full of sneaky tricks. No doubt Sesshomaru only kept this kid with him, so he could use her as bait.

"InuYasha," Rin grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards Ah-Un. "You must come. Lord Sesshomaru is hurt. I think he's dieing…"

"Ha!" InuYasha pulled the girl from his sleeve and tossed her aside. "Hasn't Sesshomaru learned by now I don't fall for his stupid tricks?"

Rin landed on her bum with a hard thud. She did not get up immediately, but rather sat there staring up at InuYasha with a shocked look of disbelief and confusion.

InuYasha continued: "You tell that bastard, if he wants my sword, to come get it himself. I'm sick of him sending you guys around to do his dirty work for him. . ."

"I don't understand what you mean," Rin wailed. _Why is he saying these things?_ InuYasha was Sesshomaru's brother. She had just told him that Sesshomaru was hurt. He should be rushing to his aid. _Why is he being so mean?_

"Yea, I wouldn't expect you to understand, " InuYasha paused to look at the girl. _That, bastard, using a little kid to do his dirty work like this, I should go with her and kill him right now._ "You're just a kid. You couldn't possibly know what Sesshomaru is like. Deceiving you just like he does everyone else. You shouldn't be helping a demon like him. No good will come of it. He'll just use you a kill you, like he always does."

"But he's hurt . . ." Rin fought back the tears. "He needs your help . . ."

"Yea, yea, I've heard it before," InuYasha turned and started walking away. "Take my advice kid, and don't go back to him. Why don't you just take that dragon of his and go back to wherever you came from."

"But . . ." she didn't know what to say. _Brothers should love each other. Care about each other. Help and protect each other._ Sesshomaru was always so kind to her. She had assumed his brother would be like him, but InuYasha was nothing like Sesshomaru. He was mean and cruel and filled with hatred. _How can someone so cold-hearted be related to my Lord?_ She could not think of anything to say to convince InuYasha to come with her. "He's your brother . . ."

"Yea, we're not close," InuYasha called back over his shoulder, without turning back to look at her. "Go home kid. Forget you ever meet that bastard. He'll only end up killing you just like every other human he meets."

Suddenly Rin jumped to her feet, and stamped her foot hard on the ground while screaming: "Brothers should love each other!"

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, and stared back at the girl. Could it be Sesshomaru had not sent this girl after all? Was she here, because she knew the brothers did not get along? Did this foolish girl this she could actually make peace between them? _Boy is she going to get it, when Sesshomaru finds out she was here._ "Listen kid, you go back to Sesshomaru and you tell him that, he's the one who needs to hear it, not me."

With that InuYasha turned and ran back to the village. Rin was stunned. How could anyone not love their own brother?

* * *

_Author's End Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. So, tell me, what's your take on this? What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? I try to keep my characters in character with the originals, I hope I succeeded. I'm trying to keep the events in this story in keeping with the events of the manga/anime. Did you see any mistakes I missed, O.O let me know so I can go back and fix them! Think this needs another chapter, a sequel, or a prequel, let me know and I'll think about adding more. Please review and leave a comment to share your views!_

_Thanks millions!_

_EK_

_huggles to all my fans_

* * *


End file.
